¿Dónde está Serena?
by DrianaIscariote
Summary: Una historia donde Darien sigue siendo novio de Rei , y no recuerda o no quiere recordar la relación que empezaba a formarse entre el y Serena , el le pide matrimonio a Rei y Serena decide dejar las sailors ,el cristal de plata y Japón con la noticia del próximo matrimonio de Darien y Rei ¿Qué consecuencias tendrá? ¿Se casaran? Darien y Serena volverán a estar juntos.
1. La propuesta

**¿Dónde está Serena?**

 **Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon.

\- Hola soy Serena, voy en tercero de preparatoria. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida o se supone debía serlo… Hoy fue ceremonia de graduación me gradué con buenas calificaciones. Fui la segunda de mejor promedio de mi generación solo superada por mi amiga Amy que es una joven muy amable e inteligente es solo una amigada de las cuatro que tengo bueno las más cercanas. También están Haruka y Michiru que cuidan de mí desde que al terminar la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia; ya que al cumplir su cometido mis padres o los que creía que eran mis padres desaparecieron. Y ahora vivo con ellas y los three lights; ya que al regresar su princesa dejaron de ser Sailor guerreras y decidieron quedarse en la tierra como humanos con su identidad falsa.

Bueno regresemos al principio, hoy fu mi graduación y la de mis amigas, Rei organizo una pequeña reunión en el templo Hikawa para celebrarlo. Estamos todas y todo iba bien hasta que el novio de Rei le pidió matrimonio pensaran en qué me afecta está declaración de matrimonial hacia mi amiga. Verán, él es Darien Chiba el que se supone es el amor de mi vida; pero algo cuando nos revivieron. El cristal de plata al terminar la batalla contra el Negaverso, el no sé acordaba de nuestra relación solo se acordaba de su relación con Rei y ellos han sido novios desde entonces; incluso cuando él se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos por un año, hace un momento paso él le pidió matrimonio y ella le dijo que si de inmediato yo salí corriendo del templo con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿Dónde está Serena? –Dijo Luna

-Todos voltearon a ver a Luna

\- ¿A dónde fue? –Dijo Rei

-Hace un momento estaba aquí –Dijo Lita

-Tal vez ya se fue a su casa ya saben cómo es. –Dijo Mina con un tomo risueño en su voz.

-Pero ella no era así. –Dijo Amy más que para sí que para los demás.

-Es verdad, cambió mucho cuando pasamos a tercero de secundaria. –Dijo Lita.

-Bueno chicas nosotros también nos vamos. –Dijo Michiru.

-Nos vemos chicas dijeron los Three Lights.

-Ustedes también porque se van tan pronto porque no se quedan a celebrar con nosotras mi compromiso y graduación.

-No, nos podemos quedar unas mañana tenemos una reunión temprano.

-Adiós chicas y Darien –Dijeron los chicos y las Sailors.

Afuera del templo.

-Bien y ahora que hacemos – Dijo Seiya

-Hay que buscarla a de estar destrozada por la noticia del compromiso –Dijo Michiru.

-El primero que la encuentre avisa los demás – Dijo Taiki

-¿No creen que debamos avisar a los generales? – Dijo Yaten.

-Tienes razón –Dijo Haruka

-Nosotros les avisamos de camino –Dijo Michiru

Con eso último se separan.

En el coche deportivo de Michiru está saca su comunicado reloj este brilla dos veces como si fuera el timbre de la línea.

-Netfly, habla Michiru… La reina desapareció.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡No se supone que la estaban cuidando! –Grito Netfly desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- No me grites, no nos dimos cuenta cuando salió corriendo.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué huyo?

Silencio.

-El príncipe le pidió matrimonio a Rei.

Silencio.

-Sabía que esto pasaría; pero esperaba que recuperará la memoria antes de que pasara.

-Bien, ahora lo que importa es encontrar a la reina Serena –Dijo Netfly.

-El primero que la encuentre avisa a los demás.

Pasaron varias horas sin encontrar a Serena, hasta que Malakai se le ocurrió algo.

-Sailor generales, ¿Alguno a buscado en la casa Tsukino?

\- ¡No! –Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bien, hay que ir para haya voy junto con Netfly. Ustedes sigan buscando.

Con eso último corto la comunicación.

En otra parte de Tokio de siglo XX una pequeña rubia de ojos azules llegaba al cerrado centro de video juegos Thecrow. Veía el lugar con una mirada triste como recordando esta. Se sentó con la espalda pegada a la cortina cerrada.

-Aquí fue la primera vez que lo vi. –Dijo Serena.

Está sentada con las rodillas pegadas al pecho lloraba con la cara hundida en sus brazos cruzados, hasta que paro de llorar.

En el templo Hikawa.

-Darien, ¿En serio no te quieres quedar?... Ya es muy tarde. –Dijo Rei.

-No es mejor que me vaya. –Dijo Darien.

-Pero, no traes auto.

-A si hare un poco de ejercicio y me dará un poco de aire para que se me baje un poco la borrachera.

-Está bien. Pero me llamas cuando llegues a tu apartamento.

-Si no te preocupes. –Dijo este dándole un beso en los labios a Rei.

-Nos vemos mañana. –Con eso se despidió de su prometida.

Darien iba caminando rumbo a su apartamento cuando a lo lejos vio una larga cabellera rubia conocida, la amiga molesta de su novia; pero decidió acercarse a ella por lo tarde que era.

Ahí estaba ella, la molesta amiga de su novia Rei… Sentada afuera de los video juegos de su amigo Andrew. Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y tenía la mirada perdida viendo todo y nada tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados no me había notado y entonces decidí hablar.

\- ¿Qué hacer afuera de los videojuegos cabeza de chorlito? ¿Esperando que habrán para ser la primera en entrar?...

Serena no respondió, solo lo volteo a ver con una mirada vacía.

Esto sorprendió a Darien, jamás la había visto así.

\- … ¿Qué te pasa cabeza de chorlito?

\- Nada

\- ¿Nada? Pero si te vez muy mal. Se ve que has estado llorando.

-No te importa.

-Si me importa, eres amiga de mi prometida; además, es muy tarde para que andes en la calle.

-Es mi problema, que haga o deje de hacer. No tendría por qué importarte Rei y yo no somos amigas tan cercanas.

-Eso no importa tengo varios años de conocernos; tal vez yo si te considero mi amiga.

\- ¿Amiga? –Dijo Serena apenas un susurro.

\- Me vas a decir que te pasa; ¿Y por qué estás aquí a estas horas?

\- Estoy triste solamente.

Darien al notar que no quería hablar de ello cambió de tema abruptamente.

-Es cierto.

\- Es cierto, ¿Qué?

\- Que la chiquilla que conocí hace más o menos cinco años que me lanzo su examen a la cabeza con muy bajas calificaciones, logro graduarse con honores y además entrar becada a la Universidad de Tokio.

Serena puso una sonrisa forzada y dijo.

-Y no solo eso, también una universidad en el extranjero me ofreció ir becada haya. Pero todavía no sé si aceptarla.

\- ¡No puedes irte! – Respondió Darien bruscamente.

\- No tengo nada que me detenga aquí.

-Por lo menos quédate hasta el día de la boda. Rei y yo nos casamos el 28 de agosto y…

\- ¡Ya te lo dije!... Ella y yo no somos tan buenas amigas. Y yo todavía no he decidido si…

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. El Adios de Serena

**¿Dónde está Serena?**

 **Disclamer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon.

Fue interrumpida por los faros de un auto y una motocicleta, Serena al reconocer ambos se parón en el lugar donde estaba.

Del auto descendió un hombre alto de cabello castaño largo, ojos azules de mirada arrogante, de la motocicleta bajo un chico rubio de cabello corto y ojos grises.

-Serena, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, nos tenías muy preocupados –Dijo Netflyte acercándose a ella la tomo de la mano y la acerco a él en un abrazo –No nos vuelvas a hacer eso princesa, ¿Me oíste?, aunque ya no corras ningún peligro nos preocupaste.

Vio sobre del hombro a Darien y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Veo que ya vino tu novio a buscarte – Dijo Darien con un deje de celos en la voz. ¿No recordaba tampoco a ellos?

-No es mi novio –Dijo Serena con voz fría.

-Ven, vámonos –Dijo Netflyte tomándola del brazo

\- ¡Serena! –La llamo Darien extendiendo la mano hacía donde iba ella pero Jedaite le cortó el paso interponiéndose entre ambos.

Netflyte le abrió la puerta y le ayudo a subir cerró la puerta y se acercó a Darien.

-Aléjate de ella, no te le vuelvas a acercar me oíste.

\- ¿Qué me harás si no quiero? –Dijo con una mirada desafiante.

-Hablo en serio, ya no queremos que te le acerques, ¿no crees que ya le has hecho suficiente daño?

Con esto Netflyte subió a su auto deportivo y Jedaite a su moto, dejando a un muy confundido Darien.

\- ¿Dañarla?... –Repetía Darien en su cabeza. -…Pero, jamás le he hecho daño.

Eso es lo que tú crees – Dijo otra voz en su cabeza.

En cuanto Netflyte entro al automóvil y arranco Malachite la abrazo y esta empezó a llorar entre sus brazos.

Llegaron a un edificio muy elegante

Netfly se bajó rodeo el auto abrió la puesta y cargo a una dormida Serena que de tanto llorar se quedó dormida en brazos de Malachite, entraron al edificio junto con Jedaite que llego junto con ellos entraron al elevador y subieron hasta el penhouse, donde ya los esperaban.

-Netfly, ya puedes bajarme

-Lo siento princesa, ¿La desperté?

-No, solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos un momento para pensar.

Este la bajo, Serena ya se dirigía a su habitación cuando Haruka la llamo.

-Bombón, necesitamos hablar contigo.

-Sí, díganme – Dijo Serena

-Dinos, ¿Qué planeas hacer con respecto al…?

\- Voy a irme… –Dijo Serena sin dejarla terminar. - … Me voy a ir a Inglaterra a la Universidad; y cuando termine regresare al milenio de plata.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron todos al unísono

-Ya me canse de luchar y esperar a que Darien me recuerde como Serenity; y no como Serena Tsukino la amiga molesta de su novia, estoy harta –Dijo con un hijo de voz.

-Está bien… –Dijo Malakai. -… Pero, ¿Qué va a pasar con la Sailor?

-Solo cederé mi puesto como líder; y solo seré… Serena Tsukino, mientras dure mi carrera. Cuando regrese al Milenio de plata, solo seré la neo reina Serenity, ya no seré una Sailor guerrera y no es necesario.

\- Nosotros pensamos algo parecido; pero no que no regresaras.-Dijo Seiya

-Por favor Haruka, ¿Podrías conseguir el primer vuelo que salga mañana en la tarde? –Con eso se fue a su habitación dejando a todos sus amigos y guardianes muy contrariados.

-No sé ustedes, pero verla así me rompe el corazón. No es ni la sombra de la niña alegre que conocí hace unos años –Dijo Zoycite

\- Es verdad, pero nada podemos hacer. Ya intentamos todo por hacer que el príncipe recuerde lo que siente por ella.

-No es justo- Dijo Michiru

-Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidarla y hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que ella sea feliz en su nueva vida – Dijo Malachite

\- Mañana todos no vamos a Inglaterra para cuidarla y que no esté sola en este momento tan triste y amargo para ella –Dijo Michiru

-Nosotros también vamos con ustedes –Dijo Yaten

-Solo nos falta dar un concierto pasado mañana y los alcanzamos. Serena es la razón por la que decidimos quedarnos en la tierra. –Dijo Seiya

-Bien, será mejor que ya nos vayamos tenemos mucho que empacar y ya es muy tarde. Mañana tenemos ensayo –Dijo Taiki

-Nos vemos – Dijo Taiki

\- Adiós –Dijo Yaten

\- Hasta mañana – Dijo Seiya

Al quedar solos los generales y las Sailor

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir –Dijo Malakai

-Yo creo que sería prudente que nos turnemos para vigilarla, se ve muy afectada. No sea que nos vaya a dar un susto.-Sugirió Jedite

-Si tienes razón, yo tomare el primer turno; ya que tengo que reservar los boletos de avión –Dijo Haruka

\- Hasta mañana -Dijeron los cuatro guardianes y Michiru.

En la mañana en el penhouse reinaba el silencio seis personas esperaban a que saliera de su habitación cierta rubia.

\- Ya me canse, voy a ver por qué no sale bombón de su cuarto – Dijo Haruka.

-No vas a ir a ningún lado. –Le dijo Netflyte

-Déjala, ya saldrá – Dijo Malakate en un tomo de voz muy bajo

-Pero, ya son más de las 11:00 de la mañana; y no ha salido de su habitación –Dijo Haruka.

Ya dentro de su habitación Serena doblaba su ropa y la metía en una enorme maleta y pensaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Saco comunicador que usaba con las otras Sailors y presiono el botón con el que las llamaba, se oyó silenció.

\- ¿Serena? – se oyó del otro lado las cinco voces de Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina y Luna al unísono.

-Hola chicas, necesito hablar con ustedes hoy en el templo Hikawa a las 4:00 –Dijo Serena con voz firme pero triste.

\- Pero, ¿Serena? –Dijo Luna, pero la comunicación ya se había cortado

Serena termino de empacar y salió de su habitación bajo la mirada atenta de todos sus guardianes.

\- Chicas, ya saben, ¿En qué vuelo salimos hoy?

\- Sí. –Dijo Haruka

\- En el vuelo de las 6:00 de la tarde. Fue el único que encontré disponible para todos.

\- Está bien. Me alcanza el tiempo para hacer todo lo que necesito antes de irme – Dijo más para sí que para ellos.

\- ¿A qué ora tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto? – Pregunto Serena.

\- A más tardar a las 5:30 para registrarnos y documentar las maletas. – Dijo Ziocite.

\- Bien Netflyte, ¿Podrías ir por mí a los video juegos de Andrew a las cinco por favor?

\- Claro princesa –Dijo Netflyte

-Nos vemos en el aeropuerto –Les dijo a los demás y sin decir más subió al elevador.

Al salir del edificio camino sin rumbo aparente. Hasta que llego a la puerta de un edificio de apartamentos.

Entro subió por el elevador hasta el sexto piso salió de este avanzo hasta una puerta unos metros adelante toco tres veces hasta que una voz masculina adentro dijo –Ya voy.

Darien abrió la puerta con una toalla en la cabeza, el torso desnudo y un pantalón deportivo gris, Serena al verlo así se ruborizo fue sacada de su ensismamiento por la voz de Darien.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta Darien con voz fría.

-Solo vine a devolverte esto Darien –Dijo extendiéndole una pequeña caja de música en forma de estrella con una luna en el centro, Darien estira la mano como para tomarla; pero retira la mano abruptamente y le da la espalda y entra al departamento está lo sigue.

\- Tómalo, es tuyo. Dáselo a Rei. Ella es la mujer que amas ahora y te vas a casar con ella; y este objeto representa una promesa de amor en nuestro pasado, en el presente solo representa un amor del pasado que ya no puede ser.

\- Como sea, no lo quiero. ¿Por qué me lo devuelves ahora? – Dijo Darien dándole la espalda todavía.

-Me voy a la universidad, no quiero llevar ningún recuerdo de mi pasado – Dijo con la voz un poco rota por las lágrimas contenidas

-Al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del choco retrocedió sobre sus pasos; y en la mesita de entrada dejo la pequeña caja de música.

\- Adiós Darien. –Dijo Serena antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Darien solo fue capaz de voltear al oír la puerta cerrarse y el adiós de Serena.

Se acercó a la puerta en la mesita de entrada descubrió la cajita de música entonces reacciono la tomo y salió corriendo tras de la chica; pero ya no la vio en el pasillo vio el número de piso en el elevador que bajaba la chica este decidió bajar por las escaleras para alcanzarla al llegar al lobi corrió a las puertas del ascensor peor está ya había salido, corrió a la calle, volteo para todos lados; pero no había rastro de está.

Serena al salir del departamento luchaba por contener las lágrimas entro al elevador salió del edificio paro un taxi y subió en el rumbo al templo Hikawa.

Llego como a los 20 minutos justo a la hora acordada con las demás Sailors.

Subió las largas escaleras poco a poco llego a final de estas camino hacia la parte de atrás del templo donde ya la esperaban las demás.

-Hola –Dijo simplemente.

\- Hola –Respondieron las demás

-Dinos Serena, ¿Para qué nos citaste hoy aquí? –Pregunto Mina.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles –Dijo con voz fría.

-Dilo ya. Hay quien tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que oír tus tonterías –Dijo Rei.

-Me voy a la universidad; y he decido dejar las Sailors.

\- ¡¿Quééé?! –Dijeron al unísono

\- No puedes hacer eso –Dijo Luna.

-Si puedo. Además, ya no me necesitan ahora que reina la paz

-Pero, ¿Por qué te despides que no somos amigas?

\- ¿Amigas dices? ¡Por favor! Que creen que no las oí en el restaurante cuando hablaban que no era una de ustedes; y que nunca lo sería. Que si me toleraban, era solo por las Sailors. Así que no, no somos ni amigas. –Dijo con desdén.

Ninguna hablo, ni contradijo su respuesta.

-Pero Serena, ¿Y yo por qué estoy aquí?... ¿Qué no me vas a llevar contigo? –Pregunto Luna

-No luna, no te quiero conmigo. Sera mejor que te quedes a cuidar a tu nueva líder.

\- ¿Pero?

\- Nada de peros. Además tu misma dijiste más de una vez que yo no debería ser la líder que serían mejores líderes Mina o Rei. Así que te vas a quedar con tu nueva líder.

Luna solo bajo la cabeza para ocultar sus pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus pequeños ojos felinos. Luna salió corriendo del templo.

Serena ni se inmuto al ver salir corriendo a la pequeña gata.

Serena saco del pequeño bolso que llevaba su cetro lunar y lo extendió a Rei.

-Toma Rei, ahora te puedes quedar con todo. Con Darien y con mi puesto como siempre quisiste.

Rei no dijo palabra alguna pero recibió el cetro lunar.

-Serena, no te puedes ir ¿quién va a cuidar de ti? Princesa. –Dijo Venus

-Ahora sí, es preocupa que me pase, ¿No? Ya no soy tonta y torpe. No un sin fin de insultos que ustedes "mis guardianas" me decían.

\- No se preocupen, ya tengo nuevos guardianes.

Sin agregar más salió corriendo del templo Hikawa

Amy salió corriendo detrás de ella pero no la alcanzo solo vio como subió a un taxi.

-Mañana voy a buscarla a su casa –Dijo para sí Amy sin saber que sería la última vez que la vería.

Regreso con los demás

\- ¿Creen que sea en serio o que sea solo un capricho por mi compromiso con Darien? –Dijo Rei.

-No tengo idea –Dijo Lita

-Se veía muy decidida –Dijo Mina

-Su mirada se veía muy fría y vacía –Dijo Amy

-Es verdad, ya no es ni a sombra de la Serena que conocimos hace cinco años –Dijo Mina

Rei veía con tristeza el cetro que tenía en la mano.

 **CONTUNUARA…**


	3. Serena se fue

**¿Dónde está Serena?**

 **Disclamer: _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._**

* * *

Serena volvía a subir a un taxi y se bajó en el centro de videojuegos Crown

-Hola Andrew. –Dijo Serena

-Hola Serena –Dijo Andrew como siempre en un tono alegre

-Andrew… -Dijo Serena en un tono triste -… Vengo a despedirme –Espero un momento para ver su reacción.

\- ¿Por qué?... No te puedes ir, hay personas que te quieres ; y te vamos a extrañar mucho.

-Tengo que irme no soportaría ver a Darien y Rei casados, ya me canse de aparentar que no me importa ya no lo soporto. Tú mejor que nadie, sabe lo que he sufrido estos años… Al verlos, juntos. Andrew, por eso me voy.

-Pero Serena y la Universidad.

-No te preocupes Andrew, a donde voy ya tengo una beca para estudiar la universidad allí.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- No te lo puedo decir Andrew, es mejor que nadie lo sepa.

-Pero, ¿Te vas sola?

\- No, voy con unas amigas

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho Serena, eres como una hermana para mí. Has madurado y de ser una niña perezosa e irresponsable. Te has convertido en una mujer responsable y trabajadora. No entiendo, ¿Cómo es posible que Darien nunca se fijó en ti?... Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste llorando diciendo que no te recordaba y me contaste tu secreto; y dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer con las Sailors?

-Nada. Renuncie a las Sailors; y le deje mi puesto a Rei como siempre lo quisieron todas.

-Serena. –Dijo Andrew apenas un susurro al ver la mirada fría que tenía su amiga, que siempre había emanado alegría y calidez

-Bueno, es hora de irme, ya me están esperando… –Dijo Serena señalando un auto deportivo rojo.

-Adiós Andrew.

-Espera te acompaño a la puerta

Darien iba como casi todos los días a ver a su amigo Andrew, cuando al lo lejos vió a su amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo a Serena antes de que ella entrara a un auto rojo corrió para alcanzarla y aclarar la extraña conversación que tuvo con ella en su departamento; pero cuando casi llegaba el auto arranco grito pero el auto no se detuvo

\- ¡ Serena! –Dijo pero ya era tarde, el auto ya iba lejos.

\- Andrew, si era Serena, ¿Verdad?

\- Si, era ella. –Dijo Andrew en un tono triste

\- Y ¿Por qué no se detuvo e auto cuando la llame?

-No tendría por qué hacerlo Darien, solo eres un conocido, el novio de su amiga.

-Pero, necesitaba hablar con ella. Andrew, ¿sabes dónde vive? ¿Podrías darme su dirección?

\- Claro. Pero, no sé si sea conveniente que la veas hoy se ve muy triste y no quiero que la pongas más triste. Te la voy a dar; pero no la veas hoy por favor Darien.

\- Está bien. Andrew, ¿Por eso la abrazabas?

\- No solo nos despedíamos. Por qué entra a la Universidad y ya no la voy a ver por eso se vino a despedir.

\- ¿No crees que es un poco exagerado?... Ni que se fuera a ir a otro país.

-No ¿Verdad? –Dijo Andrew ocultando la verdad.

-Bien. ¿Me la vas a dar o no? –Dijo Darien

\- A sí, ya lo había olvidado ahora te la escribo

Regreso Andrew a donde estaba su amigo y le extendió el papel con la dirección.

\- Ve temprano, si quieres verla. Creó que mañana se va en la tarde. –Dijo Andrew sin saber que en unos minutos partia su amiga en un vuelo a un país lejano

-Gracias Andrew. – Dijo extendiéndole la mano a su amigo como despedida.

-Nos vemos, Darien.

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio Japón, un grupo bastante grande esperaba la partida de su vuelo todos estaban alrededor de una joven rubia de mirada triste.

\- Nosotros vamos a recepción a documentar las maletas.- Dijo Michiru junto con Netflyte.

-En la fila para registrar

-Cuando la recogí en los videojuegos. Vi al príncipe por el retrovisor, parecía que la estaba llamando. Gracias a Dios no lo oyó.

\- Si, es verdad. Quizás le hubiera dicho algo que la pusiera más triste. Ya sabes, que tiene una gran falta de tacto. No entiendo, ¿Cómo es qué se enamoraron?

-Yo tampoco. Son tan distintos. –Dijo Netflyte

\- Ya sabes, los opuestos se atraen. –Dijo Michiru divertida

\- Es verdad. Fue muy triste que se olvidará de su relación con ella eso la hizo madurar de golpe.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo lloraba?... Fue muy difícil hacer que dejara de llorar.

\- Solo con Malkaite se calma – Dijo Netflyte

-Era de esperarse, es su hermano. –Dijo Michiru

\- Es un poco raro, jamás le dice hermano, ni la reina Serenity jamás le dijo hijo. –Dijo Netflyte

-Es un tanto injusto que solo las mujeres hereden el milenio de plata; y que si nace un hombre sea criado para proteger a su hermana heredera –Dijo Michiru.

\- Nada podemos hacer más que cuidar de la princesa. –Dijo Netflyte llegando al escritorio de registro.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Cuántas maletas van a registrar? –Dijo la señorita del registro

\- Ocho maletas –Dijo Netflyte

\- ¿Al nombre de quién?

\- Serena Tsukino tres maletas, Malakaite Tsukino una, Masato Sainthon una Michiru Kaiho, Jaite Sainthon, Zoisite Sainthon y Haruka Tenou una.

\- Bien. Aquí tiene sus etiquetas que tengan un buen viaje

-Gracias señorita –Dijo Michiru

Regresaron con los demás.

-Tengan, son las etiquetas para sus maletas. –Dijo Michiru

Está le extendió las suyas a Serena; pero fue interceptada por Malakaite

-Dámelas, yo lo hago.

Serena solo asintió

En el altavoz se oyó el vuelo 306 de Japón a Londres por favor abordar por la puerta 5

-Es nuestro vuelo –Dijo Haruka

Los 7 se encaminaron a la puerta de abordaje.

Antes de llegar a la puerta Serena volteó hacía atrás como si esperará ver a alguien.

-¿Qué pasa? Serena. –Dijo Malakaite que la llevaba del brazo

-Nada. –Dijo con simpleza

Cuando iba llegando otro vuelo iba llegando por la misma puerta, este procedía de África una chica de cabello largo castaño y ojos azules iba llegando cundo llego a la puerta busco con la mirada un carrito para poner sus maletas, cuando su mirada se posó en una chica rubia que iba del brazo de un hombre un poco mayor que ella. Rubio también pero de uno casi blanco largo y otro más joven de cabello castaño igual de largo que iba con otros dos chicos rubios uno de cabello largo y otro corto un chico de cabello castaño claro corto de facciones muy finas y una chica de cabello negro azulado.

\- Serena –Dijo para sí Leika

Cuando se iba a acercar comenzaron a abordar y ya no pudo alcanzarla

-Ya la veré cuando regrese –Dijo en voz alta

Así Serena abordo un avión rumbo a su nueva vida.

A la mañana siguiente Amy se levantó muy temprano y fue hacia la casa de Serena para hablar con ella con respecto a su comportamiento del día anterior.

Llego a la casa de los Tsukino y se le hizo un poco extraño que las plantas estuvieran marchitas. Toco primero el timbre una, dos, tres veces después toco con los nudillos y nada. Decidió ver si estaba abierto efectivamente estaba abierto giro la manija y al abrir la puerta lo que vio la dijo impactada. La casa de los Tsukino, estaba completamente… ¡Vacía!... se adentró más a cada cuarto que entraba vació. Decidió ir al segundo piso al cuarto de Serena giro despacio la manija con un poco de temor de que encontrará del otro lado de la puerta. La abrió y por instinto cerró los ojos, los abrió despacio, al hacerlo paso lo mismo estaba vacía.

Amy empezó a sentir una pequeña opresión en el pecho paso la mirada por toda la habitación solo había olvidado un cojín morado que ella recordaba usaba Luna para dormir lo vio en él había un sobre se acercó en él decía "Luna"

Lo guardo en su bolsillo y tomo el cojín en brazos bajo las escaleras lentamente camino hacía la salida; pero se detuvo al ver una figura en el umbral de la puerta de la calle era Darien.

\- Amy. Hola, ¿Está Serena? –Él no se había dado cuenta que la casa estaba vacía.

\- No. No está. No hay nadie, la casa está completamente vacía. –Dijo Amy un poco alterada.

\- ¡¿Cómo que está vacía?! –Dijo Darien en un tono muy alto.

Entro empezó a ver cuarto por cuarto y todos estaban vacíos no había ni muebles.

\- ¿Co-Como es posible? –Dijo regresando a la entrada donde esperaba Amy.

-No lo sé. Apenas ayer en la tarde la vimos en el templo Hikawa

\- ¿Cómo a qué hora fue eso? –Pregunto Darien

\- A las cuatro, no cito a todas allí

\- ¡¿Para qué?! –Pregunto Darien

-Renunció a las Sailors –Dijo Amy.

-¡¿Qué?!... No puede hacer eso, es la líder.

\- Pues ya lo hizo, incluso le dio el cetro lunar a Rei.

-Fue a mi departamento antes de ir con ustedes; y me dejo esto. Dijo que ya no lo quería que ahora se lo diera a Rei. La forma en que se despidió se me hizo extraña. Incluso la seguí; pero ya no la encontré, la vi después como a las cinco en los videojuegos de Andrew. Jamás pensé que se iría tan rápido.

-Sí. A mí también se me hizo extraña la forma en que se comportó ayer. Por eso vine hoy tan temprano a buscarla. –Dijo Amy saliendo de la casa que fue los Tsukino

Al llegar a la calle una anciana de la otra casa se les acerco.

\- ¿Buscan a los Tsukino?

\- Si señora, ¿Sabe a qué hora se fueron? –Dijo Amy.

\- Señorita, lamento informarle que hace dos años que ya no viven aquí. Bueno su hija si. Por qué los señores murieron en un accidente hace dos años y su hija gracias a Dios no iba con ellos se fue a vivir con un tutor al poco tiempo y vació la casa por completo.

Ambos quedaron estupefactos al oír las palabras de la anciana.

-Bueno, gracias señora. –Dijo Darien empezando a caminar.

\- Gracias señora. –Dijo Amy haciendo una pequeña reverencia y siguió a Darien.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Ahora dónde la buscaremos? –Dijo Darien.

\- Si, no tengo idea… Será mejor que le avise a las chicas.

-Si sabes algo por favor avísame necesito hablar con ella… –Dijo Darien.-… ¡Nos vemos luego Amy! –Con eso Darien se fue.

Amy acciono su reloj comunicador

\- ¡Chicas!, necesito hablar con ustedes. Algo malo paso.

\- ¿Qué paso? Amy. –Dijo Mina

-Necesito decírselos en persona. Nos vemos en un rato en el templo Hikawa

Las tres amigas llegaron al templo.

-Amy ¿Qué es tan importante? Que nos citas tan temprano –Dijo Kita dando un bostezo.

-Serena desapareció.

-¡¿Quééé?! –Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-Fui a su casa para hablar con ella por lo extraña que se comportó ayer. Llegue, toque varias veces y nada. Decidí entrar la casa estaba completamente vacía a excepción de esto. –Dijo Amy enseñando la carta y el cojín.

Una anciana me dijo que tiene dos años que murieron los papas de Serena y que ya no vive allí que vive con un tutor.

\- ¿Para quién es la carta? –Pregunto Rei con voz temblorosa

-Son para Luna. ¿Te importaría que la lea para todas?

-No, adelante –Dijo Luna

La abrió desdoblándola

Luna:

Para cuando leas está carta ya estaré muy lejos de ti; espero que seas muy feliz con Artemis, no es necesario que me busquen. Hace tiempo que deje de importarles cuando termine la Universidad regresare al milenio de plata. Te dejo tú cojín favorito. Atte.: Serena.

\- No puede ser, ¡Serena! – Grito Luna y se desmayó.

Mina se acercó a auxiliarla

-Chicas miren –Dijo señalando la frente de la gata.

-Su calva de Luna está desapareciendo –Dijo Lita

\- ¡Rei! ¡Trae el cristal de plata! ¡Rápido! –Dijo Artemis

Está corrió a su habitación dio un grito

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Miren el cristal del plata! ¡Ya no brilla!

-Me lo temía. –Dijo Artemis en un tono preocupado

\- ¿Cómo que te lo temías? Artemis. –Dijo Mina en tono de reproche

\- Cuando el cristal de plata no está en poder de la princesa o reina de la luna se convierte en un cristal ordinario

\- ¡¿Quééé?! -Dijeron al unísono.

\- ¿Crees que Serena lo supiera? –Pregunto Amy

-No lo creo, solo Luna y yo lo sabíamos. Lo mismo le pasara a Luna en una o dos semanas se convertirá en una gata ordinaria

-No puede ser. –Dijo Rei.

-Sucederá Luna está vinculada a Serena; es su guardiana y ya no tener la cerca para protegerla se convierte en un gato ordinario. Si yo no estuviera con Mina me pasaría lo mismo.

 **CONTUNUARA…**


	4. ¿Qué le sucede a Luna?

**¿Dónde está Serena?**

 **Disclamer: _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._**

* * *

-Hay que encontrarla –Dijo Lita decidida

\- Pero, ¿Dónde podemos buscarla? –Pregunto Mina

-Tal vez lo sepa Andrew. Él y Serena son muy cercanos. –Dijo Rei

-Si hay que ir a preguntarle –Dijo Amy

Las cuatro chicas dejaron a Artemis cuidando de una inconsciente Luna fueron a preguntar sobre Serena con Andrew.

Llegaron al centro de video juegos.

\- Hola Andrew –Dijeron al unísono las chicas

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Queríamos saber, ¿Si sabes donde vive ahora Serena? –Dijo Lita.

-Fui a su casa hoy y me dijeron que ya no vive allí – Dijo Amy

-¿Tú sabes dónde podemos encontrarla? –Dijo Mina

-Solo me dijo que vivía en el departamento de unas amigas. Pero, ¿Para qué quieren saberlo?

-Estamos preocupadas por ella –Dijo Rei

-Ahora si les preocupa no… –Dijo más para sí que para ellas - … Bueno, eso es todo lo que sé en lo últimos años se ha vuelto más hermética con su vida privada desde que murieron sus padres.

-Andrew, ¿Alguna vez la viste con esas amigas?

-Sí, una alta de cabello corto y se viste como hombre; y la otra un poco más baja con cabello largo negro azulado.

-Haruka y Michiru –Dijo Lita

-Si tienen que ser ellas –Dijo Amy

-Gracias, nos vemos luego –Dijeron las chicas y salieron de los videos juegos

Llegaron al edificio donde vivían Haruka y Michiru a la recepción

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirnos en qué piso encontramos a Haruka Tenou? –Pregunto Amy

-Lo siento señoritas, pero el señor Tenou y la señorita Kaiho dejaron el edificio.

-No sabe, ¿A qué hora? O ¿Cuándo vuelvan? –Pregunto Mina

-Creo que no me explique señoritas. Ellos se fueron del país otra vez ceo que ahora de forma permanente me dejaron la orden de rentar su penhouse.

Las cuatro quedaron en estado de shock

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuándo?!. No sabe, ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Ayer se fueron como a las 5:00

-Bueno gracias señor –Dijo Lita

Las cuatro salieron del edificio

-Solo nos queda preguntar en la universidad –Dijo Mina

-De eso me encargo yo… –Dijo Amy -…Tengo que hacer un trámite sobre mi matricula y algunas materias optativas.

-Está bien nos vemos en un rato –Dijo Rei

Amy llego a la recepción de la universidad al llegar vió una cabellera conocida.

-Darien

-Amy

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo vine a preguntar por Serena.

-Yo también la buscamos con Haruka y Michiru y nos dijeron que se fueron del país.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?!

-Ayer en la tarde –A Darien eso le trajo un mal presentimiento

Amy al ver la cara de Darien también lo tuvo

-Vamos juntos a preguntar, ¿Te parece? –Dijo Amy

En recepción

-Disculpe señorita, ¿La señorita Serena Tsukino ya se encuentra en el campus? –Pregunto Amy

La mujer la vio sobre la montura de las gafas suspicazmente.

-Es que necesito darle algo que olvido en su casa –Dijo Amy mintiendo hábilmente.

-Espere buscare en el registro… –La mujer busco por unos minutos y dijo - …Tsukino Serena, se fue becada al extranjero.

Amy y Darien esto les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Podría decirnos dónde? –Pregunto Amy

-Lo siento. Pero es información confidencial.

-Pero, ¡¿Por qué no?! –Dijo Darien en un tomo un poco alterado

-Para darles esa información, necesitan ser familiares y por lo que veo ustedes no lo son porque no sabían que la señorita Tsukino decidió ir al extranjero. Así que… Buenas tardes.

Darien y Amy salieron de la recepción en un estado de tristeza y consternación absoluta.

-No puede ser posible –Dijo Amy rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho entre ambos.

-Es cierto, se fue sin decir a dónde ni con quien, ni cuando volvería –Dijo Darienen un tono de tristeza y angustia.

-La verdad no creo que regrese nunca Japón.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Interrogo Darien

-Antes de irse, se despidió de todas le cedió su puesto como líder a Rei y el cristal de plata. Además le dijo a Luna que ya no la necesitaría, cuando Luna le pidió ir con ella.

-No puede ser, ella no puede hacer eso, ella no puede dejar su puesto a sus amigas a Luna.

-Darien, Luna se está volviendo un gato común y corriente

\- ¡¿Qué?!... –Interrogo Darien -… Pero, ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-Dice Artemis, que es debido que no está cerca de Serena para protegerla. No solo eso, el cristal de plata perdió su brillo. Ahora, solo es un cristal común.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, ¿Quién sabe cuántas otras consecuencias pueda traer el que no esté cerca del cristal de plata? –Dijo Darien.

-Tenemos que hacerlo antes de que termine su carrera universitaria

-¿Por qué?

-Ella planea irse a vivir al milenio de plata.

-Diablos Amy dime todo de una vez y no a cucharadas

-Lo siento Darien, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarías.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?... Ni que me importará no ver a cabeza de chorlito todos los días.

-Tienes razón, no te importa Serena, si te importara. No le habrías pedido matrimonio a Rei.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi relación con Rei con Serena?

\- Nada Darien, será mejor que la olvides, yo me encargare de buscarla. Por lo menos a mí si me importa Serena tanto como amiga… como princesa.

Sin agregar más se fue dejando a un muy confundido Darien.

Amy llego al templo Hikawa y se dirigió al interior del templo para encontrarse con las demás en la habitación de Rei.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Amy… –Contesto Mina - … ¿Averiguaste en qué parte del campus se está quedando Serena?

-No, me estere de algo mucho peor… -Hizo una pausa, no sabía cómo decirles que Serena ya no estaba ni en Japón.

-…Serena… -Dijo con voz titubeante. -…Se fue de Japón.

\- ¡¿Quééé?! –Dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

-No es posible –Dijo Lita

\- Te dijeron, ¿A dónde fue? –Pregunto Rei

-No, no me quisieron decir en recepción, por no ser familiar.

\- ¿A dónde se habrá ido? –Se preguntaba Artemis

-Por lo memos sabemos que no está sola. Haruka y Michiru están con ella. –Dijo Mina.

\- Y los cuatro generales –Dijo Artemis

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Lo sabes? –Dijo Amy

\- Intente comunicarme con ellos para que nos ayudaran a buscarla por los comunicadores. Pero ninguno contesta. Solo habría una razón por la que no me respondieran, en especial el señor Malakaite; y esa es que ya no están en Japón. Porque están adaptados solo para funcionar en Japón.

\- Oh. –Fue lo único que pudieron decir las chicas.

\- ¿Creen que Seiya sepa algo? –Pregunto Mina

\- ¿Quién sabe? –Respondió Rei

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a preguntarle está noche al salir del concierto? –Dijo Amy

Todas asintieron

Llego la noche y las chicas llegaron al local donde se dio el concierto de los Three Lights, esperaban en la parte de atrás a que salieran los chicos.

Después de esperar unos minutos estos salieron

\- ¡Seiya! –Grito Mina con entusiasmo

Este no se detuvo solo les dedico una mirada fría antes de subir a la limosina que los esperaba, seguido de Yaten y Taiki.

Las Sailors quedaron desconcertadas en el mismo lugar vieron cómo se alejaba la limosina sin saber que sería la última vez que los verían.

-Eso fue raro. –Dijo Mina

\- Si, ¿Por qué no nos habrán hecho caso? –Dijo Amy

\- Tal vez, no nos vieron u oyeron –Dijo Lita

-No lo creó, vieron la mirada que nos lanzó –Dijo Rei

-Creó saber por qué –Dijo Amy.

\- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Mina

-No hemos sido muy buenas amigas que digamos y Seiya y los demás adoran a Serena. Creó que si ellos saben a dónde fue no nos lo dirán. Por cómo hemos sido con ella. –Dijo Amy más para la demás que para ella a modo de reproche.

\- Tienes razón hemos sido muy groseras con ella siendo que debíamos cuidarla y protegerla. –Dijo Lita.

-Hay que encontrar la forma de dar con ella. No podemos dejar que regrese al milenio de plata –Dijo Rei

\- Sí. –Dijeron las cuatro juntas.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	5. El desprecio

**¿Dónde está Serena?**

 **Disclamer: _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._**

* * *

Una mirada ámbar veía desde lo lejos la escena, dijo en voz baja.

-Hipócritas.

Los Three Lights al llegar a su departamento jamás imaginaron quien los esperaba en la entrada de su departamento.

-Vaya estoy tan cansado. –Dijo Yaten con un gran bostezo.

-Yo también. –Dijo Seiya tallándose los ojos.

-Sera mejor que en cuanto leguemos al apartamento vayamos a la cama. Mañana nuestro vuelo sale a las 9:00 de la mañana y hay que estar por lo menos 8:30 haya.

-Sí. –Dijeron Seiya y Yaten.

Se detuvo el ascensor y el primero en salir fue Taiki, este paro en seco haciendo que Yaten y Seiya chocaran con él.

Seiya y Yaten recuperándose del aturdimiento protestaron.

-Pero, ¿Qué te pasa Taiki? ¿Por qué paras así? –Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Fue la única contestación que recibieron.

Ante está contestación los dos se asomaron por encima del hombro y costado de Taiki al ser más alto que llos al ver quien era, Seiya sintió estallar la cólera contenida que tenía lanzado sobre el invitado inesperado.

Yaten y Taiki, no se dieron cuenta lo que pasaba, ni cuando su amigo se fue a los golpes sobre Darien hasta que lo vieron con Darien en el piso y Seiya sobre de él.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Ser tan idiota!

Darien solo lo veía con una expresión entre sorpresa y shock.

-¡Ahora lo niegas!... ¡Por tu culpa Serena está así!

Darien al oír mencionar a Serena reacciono y le dio la voltereta quedando el sobre Seiya.

-¡¿Qué se supone que le hice a esa cabeza de chorlito?!

Yanten y Taiki al ver la situación se decidieron a intervenir jalando uno de cada brazo.

-Eres idiota o te haces, te comprometiste con Rei sabiendo lo que ella siente por ti.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo Darien apenas en un susurro.

-Vaya que eres idiota –Dijo Yaten.

-¿Qué pensaste que solo te amaba por su pasado en el milenio de plata? –Pregunto Taiki.

-Quien lo diría, que fueras tan tonto. Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste demasiado tarde –Dijo Seiya.

-Cierto, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta de lo que realmente sientes por ella. –Dijo Seiya entrando a su departamento y cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Darien quedo un poco consternado ante las palabras de los tres chicos.

-Ni siquiera tuve el valor para preguntares si ellos sabían ¿A dónde se fue? –Dijo apenas un susurro.

Salio del edificio más triste de lo que entro pero en eso se le vino una idea.

Saco su celular y marco un número un timbrazo dos y al tercero se hoy una voz femenina.

-Hola. -Saori.

\- ¿Saori?, soy Darien.

-Ah, hola Darien.

-Necesito un favor.

-Sí, dime.

-¿Podrías localizar a una persona por mí?... necesito saber, ¿Dónde esta?

-¿Quién es Darien? Te oyes un poco desesperado.

-Es Serena.

-¿Serena? ¿La pequeña rubia de peinado de dos colitas?

\- Si ella, Serena Tsukino, 18 años, 1.53. Nació el 30 de junio19… es huérfana según me informaron y se fue becada al extranjero por medio de la universidad de Tokio. No sé a dónde. La última vez que la vi fue ayer. Y ayer mismo partio en la tarde.

-Está bien con eso es suficiente. Mañana mismo empezare a buscarla.

-Gracias Saori

-Adiós Darien.

-Adiós.

-Espero que ella pueda encontrarla –Dijo Darien al aire.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	6. La llegada

**¿Dónde está Serena?**

 **Disclamer: _Ningún personaje me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi creadora de Sailor Moon._**

* * *

En otro punto del mundo, una joven de cabello largo y negro y ojos violetas y descendiendo de una camioneta. Tipo jeep.

\- Corran no tarda en llegar su vuelo –Dijo Hotaru.

-Ya voy Hotaru, cielos tienes tanta energía.

Ella solo volteo y le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

\- Guau, ¡Que energía tiene Hotaru. –Dijo un chico rubio de cabello.

-Si mucha –Dijeron al unísono un pelirrojo y una peli azul.

-Vamos o los perderemos

\- ¡Corre papa! Ya aterrizo el vuelo

\- Voy lo más rápido que puedo –Dijo el Dr. Tomohe.

-Espérennos –Grito el pelirrojo

\- ¡Corran o los dejaremos! –Grito Hotaru entre la multitud.

En otro lado del aeropuerto.

-Vamos chicos, tal vez ya nos estén esperando –Dijo Zoisete

\- Hotaru debe de estar muy emocionada de volver a vernos –Dijo Michiru

Los últimos en bajar fueron Serena y Malakaite, este le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-Ya te sientes mejor Serena –Dijo Malakaite a su pequeña hermana.

-Si, un poco. Aunque siento como un vacío en el pecho; pero ya me siento menos triste –Dijo Serena con un tono de voz un poco triste y distante.

-Vamos –Dijo Malakaite pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Llegaron a la puerta de desembarque y Serena solo vio una joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas que se lanzó a abrazarla.

\- ¡Serena! – Grito Hotaru emocionada abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

Está solo atino a corresponderle el abrazo.

\- Ya Hotaru, suéltala. –Dijo una voz femenina atrás de ella.

\- Si nosotros también queremos darle la bienvenida –Dijo el Dr. Tomohe.

Uno a uno fueron abrazando a los recién llegados en especial a Serena.

A todos les extraño que se portara un tanto fría en especial a ojo de tigre que desde la caída total de Death Moon establo una especie de hermandad con Serena, no sabía a ciencia cierta que había hecho así a la chica. Solo sabía que tenía que ver con Darien fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el Dr. Tomohe.

\- Vamos muchacho, es hora de irnos ellos deben estar muy cansados por el viaje.

Así se encaminaron al estacionamiento del Aeropuerto en busca de los autos.

Mientras tanto en Japón.

Llego una Mina muy alterada al templo Hikawa

\- ¡Chicas!... ¿Se enteraron? Está en todas, las primeras planas de los diarios y revistas de espectáculos.

\- ¿Qué Mina? –Pregunto Lita

\- Ayer Tree lights, anuncio que ese fue su último concierto; Y que se irían del país para hacer la universidad.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Ellos eran nuestra única esperanza de encontrar a Serena!. –Dijo Amy con una voz muy alterada.

\- ¡Diablos! -Dijo Lita dando un golpe a la mesa haciendo que todas se sobresaltaran.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? –Dijo Rei apenas en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué dijiste Rei? –Pregunto Amy

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?... Sin Serena, el cristal de plata no funciona y si nos atacan… ¿Qué vamos hacer con ese cristal inservible?

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
